elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons are one of the locked races in Elysium, meaning their lore renders them unplayable by ordinary players (i.e. non-Staff). However, they do feature in some events and hybrids - and races with dragon-like powers - have been played by regular players. These races (most unofficial) include species like Weredragons, Dragon Mages, Dragon Foxes, etc. On this page you can learn something about Dragon lore. Dragons are the source of all magical power on Elysium. It was from interacting with dragons that Mages came into existence. While most Dragons are now extinct, once every six Elysium months - or once a month in the normal calendar - a new Ancient Dragon emerges from its nesting site in the End and the champions of Elysium set out to defeat it and claim its bones. Whoever slays the Dragon claims one of its eggs and extracts the power of its blood for him and a few of his closest chosen friends. Origins Dragons were the earliest inhabitants of Elysium. When the realm was formed, it was Dragons who initially populated it, spreading out over the plains, mountains and forests, flying to the very edges of the Realm. When the earliest Humans arrived, they became involved in the Dragon's culture and were swept into the Great Dragon War between the tribes of Light and Dark dragons. Men who became very close to the Dragons and were exposed to their magic were transformed into Mages, and a Mage who successfully slew a Dragon took some of its power. Of the earliest of these was Loris, who served as a general in the Light Dragon's army, fighting at their side. But the hunger of other races for the Dragons' power soon rendered the greatest and most ancient Dragon races extinct. When it was discovered that slaying a Dragon imbued someone with a portion of its magic and turned the conqueror into a Mage, many Elysium inhabitants sought to take up the challenge of hunting down a Dragon themselves. Now, in the current Age of Elysium, very few Dragons are left and only the ancient breeding ground in the End still produces the occasional hatchling. Dragon bones are still occasionally found in the overworld, the long forgotten remnants of some ancient battle, and these can be used to imbue the discoverer with great power. Known as the most potent potion on Elysium, Dragon's blood is in high demand and will fetch a great price at auctions. Those fortunate enough to claim it from a Dragon themselves receive a certificate in recognition of their achievement and their name is recorded in the annals of Elysium history on the Champions' board at Dunta. Features Dragons can be of both light and dark magic. With the tribe of Light being victorious in the Great Dragon War, their power is superior to the Dark Dragons. Dragons and their powers are usually connected to a specific element, regardless of whether they are of the Light or Dark tribe, with different societies being formed around water, air, fire and earth. Most Dragons can breathe fire as a defense mechanism, and have additional stomachs in which they produce the chemicals necessary to project it. When the contents of the stomachs are mixed in the mouth they cause a chemical reaction that immediately ignites. In order to contain the power of the beast, a Dragon's scales are made of a strong anti-magic substance, and can be used to line an object to make it impenetrable to magic. In this way, magical objects can be carried safely within a dragon-scale container. Category:Official Lore Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Locked Races